residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Burnside (Alternate Timeline)
Steve Burnside was a prisoner on Rockfort Island, owned and operated by the Umbrella Corporation. He and his father were sent here when his father was caught in the practice of industrial espionage and selling Umbrella's many secrets at auctions. When they arrested Steve and his father, they killed his mother. In 1998, after the arrival of Valkyrie Redfield, Rockfort Island became under attack by the 3rd Organization in 1998. Burnside met up with Valkyrie, who at the time looked like Claire Redfield and the two of them managed to escape the prison together in a C-130 Hercules. They traveled to Hawaii where they amassed a large army, enough to sanitize the whole United States, which had become plagued by Zombies and monsters which infested it. He and Valkyrie later met up with Michael Franklin Miller of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus, who offered them a chance against Umbrella and so they agreed. While battling in the Caribbean, Steve and Valkyrie were manning the guns on the USS Missouri. After the battle and victory, Steve and Valkyrie assisted in the cleanup, as well as reconstruction of the world, then by 2025, New Raccoon City was constructed. '2037' By the year 2037, Steve and Valkyrie are still drill instructors, but part time and are on the battlefield full time. 'Powers & Abilities' Like his loving wife, Steve is also infected with V-Virus X which he recieved when engaging in sexual intercourse with his wife on their honeymoon. He possesses Superhuman speed, strength, agility, endurance, reflexes and even stamina. He also possesses accelerated healing, immortality and even the power to defy the laws of gravity. Also like his wife, Steve is also known to move from one place to another without running or jumping and he can even resist diseases both natural, synthetic and even superbugs. Along side his powers, Steve is also known to have knowledge on how to operate and fire weapons. He is also known to be an excellent shot at both short and long ranged distances, and also be very naturally agile and has shown this when he battled a Bandersnatch that was going to kill his wife and then proved his agility when he shot Alfred Ashmore at his base in Antarctica. 'Allies, Relationships & Marriage' Valkyrie Redfield Is Steve's wife and partner. She was the one who was brought to Rockfort just before the 3rd Organization attacked it, that led Alfred Ashford to believe she was behind the attack. She and Steve were also known to have killed Ashford and have battled his sister, Alexia Ashford, as well. Both he and Valkyrie escaped in a C-130 Hercules and headed for Hawaii, where they amassed a large army, plotted their strategy, and eventually they fell in love with each other. They were married in 2000 and spent their honeymoon in Hawaii. Since then she and Steve have been working very close. Michael Franklin Miller Is Steve's brother-in-law and his superior officer. He works for Division Delta and he is famous for his battle with Albert Wesker in 2009. He is known to battle Oswell E. Spencer in the year 2037 as well as new threats that emerge and is a leading member of the New World Alliance. Albert Wesker Albert Wesker is the former head of the Umbrella Corporation and is Steve's brother-in-law. He was a very concieted man with delusions of divinity and everything else not like him he believed were to serve him. In the year 2037, he was cloned by Spencer, however the clone turned on him and defected to Division Delta where he started over by righting his wrongs. Eve Wesker Eve Wesker is the wife of Albert Wesker and the Steve's sister-in-law. She is known to be a clone of Claire Redfield, created by Wesker because he felt like raising a family of his own and so he took a sample of Claire's DNA, combined it with the Progenitor Virus, and cloned it. They have a daughter named Stephanie Wesker as well. Stephanie Wesker Stephanie Wesker is the first and so far only child of Albert and Eve Wesker, as well as Steve's niece. She is known to be the princess of Wesker City. She is also known to be a powerful superhuman like both her mother and father. Chris Redfield Chris Redfield is the husband of Jill Valentine, older brother of Claire Redfield, Eve Wesker, Valkyrie Redfield, Claire Rain, and is Steve's brother-in-law. He was known to be a member of R.P.D's S.T.A.R.S team while in Raccoon City before its destruction and he later on became an operative for the B.S.A.A. He is also known for his part in taking out Albert Wesker in 2009 along side his partner Sheva Alomar. Claire Redfield Claire Redfield is the younger sister of Chris Redfield, wife of Leon S. Kennedy, sister of Claire Rain, Valkyrie Redfield, and Eve Wesker, as well as Steve's sister-in-law. She is known to have battled Alexia Ashford alongside Steve before, however that was when they mistook her for Valkyrie Redfield. Regretably she had to protect Senator Ron Davis, even after he put Rawny Chawla's life at stake in the Harvardville Incident back in 1998. Claire Rain Claire Rain is the younger sister of Chris Redfield, the sister of Eve Wesker, Claire Redfield, and Valkyrie Redfield, as well as Steve's sister-in-law. Rain was a member of the God Squad which was made and later scrapped by the Umbrella Corporation and she is the only living survivor of the experiment. Category:Characters Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Male Character Category:Male protagonists Category:Mr.Secord Category:New World Alliance Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus